


Something Mighty and Sublime

by knittyknicker



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittyknicker/pseuds/knittyknicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Showers and sparing and sweat. Is anyone really surprised?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at avengerkink:
> 
> Because come on, let's be honest. There's absolutely no way these two could get it on without something like this happening in the bedroom. Here's a link for your viewing pleasure (don't worry, its clean ^.-):
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI3JlDoqEKg

> “Rest not. Life is sweeping by; go and dare before you die. 

> Something mighty and sublime, leave behind to conquer time”

> “- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

~~~

When Thor leaves the bathroom, he is dressed in nothing more than a pair of shorts that cling to his hips like a hug, and a towel draped over his shoulder that he is using to dry his hair.

Steve watches him from his spot on the bed where he sits, one shoe unlaced and hands frozen on the other as his eyes track a drop of water that Thor has missed. The water slides down the tendon at the side of his neck and Steve’s tongue flicks out as if to lick the moisture away. Moving quickly, he snaps the shoelace and pries the shoes from his feet before throwing himself at the man in front of him.

Thor is taken off guard, but Steve doesn’t succeed in bringing him down. He does manage to startle a bark of laughter from the god as he drops the towel to the floor and himself into a crouch, awaiting the soldier’s next move. 

Steve climbs onto the bed once more, balancing on his knees as he shoots a cocky grin at Thor, gesturing to the open mattress in front of him. Thor smirks back, taking the invitation and climbing up, all without ever taking his eyes from the man in front of him. Steve nods, more a tip of his chin, and lunges forward, his palms connecting with the skin of Thor’s chest as he shoves him backward. Thor rolls with the momentum, but manages to snag one of Steve’s wrists, dragging the other man down to the carpet below, uttering a startled ‘oof’ as they land pressed together. 

Thor bares his teeth at Steve before tightening his grip and rolling the veteran to his back. Crouched above him, he forces Steve’s wrists up next to his head before leaning in to capture his lips in a heated kiss. For a few seconds, everything goes bright and hazy as Steve returns the pressure and Thor lets himself fall into the sensation. 

The tensing of the muscles below his thighs is not enough warning for Thor and he shouts as Steve simultaneously bites at his lip and bucks his hips, forcing Thor to relinquish his grip on Steve’s wrists. Taking advantage, Steve eels out from his position under the thunderer and throws himself over Thor’s shoulder, pressing down against the god’s back with his chest as he wrestles to claim dominance.

Thor isn’t bothered by the display and allows Steve to push him down, making sure that Steve is somewhat secure before he pushes himself up onto hands and knees, taking away any point of connection Steve may have had, leaving him to struggle for balance against the broad plane of Thor’s back, or take his chances with a slide back to the floor.. 

At this point in the battle, both men are sheened with sweat and Steve struggles not to slide as the skin pressed against him shifts, and he finds himself digging his fingers into Thor’s hips to maintain his position. For a moment, both men are stalemated, neither willing to give, locked together as they catch their breath, and Steve can’t help the moan that spills from his lips as the increased blood flow makes his skin feel overly sensitive and just a bit raw . 

Thor freezes at the sound, feeling the blood in his body shift as his mind moves from conflict to conquest. Dipping one shoulder, he smirks at the curses he hears as Steve is forced to roll or collide face first with the rug. Not allowing the other man any time to gather himself, Thor pounces, pinning Steve at the shoulders and thighs, letting the heady thrill of victory sing through his veins. 

This time, he is prepared as he feels Steve tense to buck him off once more and he rides out the thrusts, allowing just enough pressure between their bodies to keep Steve pinned in place. Finally, Steve stops fighting and lays still, breath sawing in and out of his lungs. Thor watches his face, waits for his breathing to slow and his flush to recede. When it does, Thor lowers his head, running lips and tongue over the line of Steve’s jaw, tasting the salt from their exertions. 

Carefully, he traces up his face, nibbling over the skin and pressing tiny fleeting nips as he goes. When he finally reaches Steve’s lips, he snaps his teeth together just above his skin, startling Steve into opening his eyes. Slowly lowering his face, he stops just a hairs breath before they touch. Keeping eye contact, he holds, the question in his eyes clear as he waits for an answer.

Finally, after an eternity of silence, Steve breathes out two tiny words:

“I yield.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it gets more explicit. Fair warning.

Thor can’t fight the surge of triumph at Steve’s words and he grins, pressing a hard kiss against lips that are swollen red from the pressure of Steve’s teeth. Thor wants them redder, biting and licking them, pulling more blood to the surface as he marks his prize. 

He eventually pulls away, pleased at the stunned, glassy expression on Steve’s face. He can’t curb the possessive feelings that are riding him and he growls low in his throat before grabbing at the waistband of Steve’s shorts, tearing through the elastic band at the top before stripping them away completely. 

Once the fabric is gone, Thor kneels back, sweeping his eyes over the man before him, skipping from the curve of his bicep, to the dip of his stomach, to the crest of a collarbone, to the long, straight ridge of his nose. Finally, he sweeps his eyes down, taking in Steve’s cock, lying flushed and red against his stomach. Smirking, Thor bends forward, pressing a kiss just above the wetness smearing across his belly. 

Steve groans at the teasing contact, but Thor ignores it, grabbing one hip and tugging Steve onto his stomach. pressing gently against his legs, Thor encourages Steve to spread himself wide, allowing Thor to kneel in the v of his legs. 

As Thor stares, he watches a flush of pink creep over the back of Steve’s neck and down his shoulders. Thor is taken by the display of vulnerability and presses kisses along the line of his spine, tracing each vertebrae and dragging his fingers over the swell of muscle to either side. Steve keens as Thor drops lower, pressing his hips up and back in a bid for more contact. 

Thor indulges his silent request and presses kisses over the curve of Steve’s buttocks, pulling in a mouthful of flesh and sucking, pulling blood to the surface where it stains a brilliant purple against the moon white of his skin. When Thor draws back, he is pleased at the mark, but mourns the fleeting nature, wishing it was something that would linger for days, provoking memories at every touch.

Wrapping one hand in the comforter hanging from the end of the bed, Thor tugs, spilling bedding and pillows in a puddle at their side as he gropes for the bottle of lube that had been tucked beneath a pillow. Finding it among the tangles of cotton, he slicks his fingers, stroking over the tight furl of Steve’s body, not pressing in, not yet, but inviting the muscle to slacken and welcome him once more. 

When Thor feels the relaxation against the pad of his finger, he presses in slowly, raising a sigh from Steve, and Thor is forced to tighten the grip of his fingers at the soldier’s waist to keep him from rocking back in his greed to be penetrated. Thor rocks his finger in and out before carefully adding a second, stretching Steve carefully, making sure to stroke across the raised bump tucked inside of him. 

As he adds a third finger to the stretch, he once more grabs the bottle of slick, pouring more over Steve’s tailbone and watching it slide down to where his fingers disappear into Steve’s body. Pulling free of the clinging heat, he strokes lubricant over his own weeping cock, trying to coat himself well without adding too much stimulation, already too close to the edge at the combination of battle lust and the sweet bite of Steve’s submission. 

Lowering his body to hover along the line of Steve’s back, Thor sucks in a gulp of air and holds, trying to calm himself before he spills. Tucking his forehead against Steve’s shoulder, the thunderer lines himself up and presses forward, sinking into the soldier’s body in one long heart stopping slide. 

When his hips are flush with the rise of Steve’s ass, he pauses, savoring the clinging heat and the moans that spill from the man below him. Pulling out, he waits, Steve’s shoulders going tight as he strains to stay still. Eventually he surrenders and rocks his hips, trying to make Thor push back and fill him again. 

Thor relents, growing ever closer to the edge, and letting go of some of his control, thrusts hard against Steve, glorying in the pressure and glide of their bodies. He angles his hips, taking care to slide against Steve’s prostate with every stroke, reducing the man below him to whimpers and moans as he rides the sensation to his end, spilling untouched against the rug beneath him, body clamping tightly against Thor. 

The constriction of Thor’s cock is what proves his undoing and he thrusts in one last time, shuddering as he empties himself into Steve’s willing body. Stilling, he linges, enjoying the aftershocks rippling through his body. Gently, Thor withdraws and kneels back before carefully slumping against the bed beside Steve, who remains flat on the carpet, his visible eye closed as he catches his breath.

Finally, their breathing slows and Steve levers his body up, crawling up Thors chest before sprawling over the god, allowing his body to melt into the curves of Thor’s body. As they lay pressed to one another, Thor thinks that if this is what happens when Steve catches him fresh from bathing, he’ll certainly end up spending more time in the shower.


End file.
